


Мгла

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Странная вещь время. Ты не успеешь и опомниться, а твоя месть уже мутировала в неистовое желание пожертвовать всем ради врага. Пусть даже эта жертва  —  твоя собственная жизнь.





	Мгла

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №373 фанфикшен
> 
> Говорят, у времени и выстрела одна разрушающая суть.   
> Секунда промедления, секундная спешка   
> — и вот ваш мир разорван на куски.

— Это твой отец?

— Нет, — Карл ответил не сразу. Казалось, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, словно прозвучавший вопрос по какой-то причине был для него неким ударом, — Нет, этот человек... Он заслужил свою смерть. 

***

Карл не хотел умирать. Но уже в свои юные годы знал, что когда-нибудь это случится — рано или поздно. 

Но сейчас ненависть, что клокотала в груди, заставляла забыть о чувстве самосохранения. Карл и представить не мог, что способен кого-то так сильно ненавидеть. Хотя монстры, что по какой-то причине всё ещё называли себя людьми, и с которыми Карлу доводилось встречаться в этом новом мире, не раз давали повод для этого чувства. 

Но эта ненависть была иной и всепоглощающей. 

И теперь именно благодаря ей Карл был на пути к своей мести: к человеку по имени Ниган, который провозгласил себя королём этого нового мира. Карл был на пути к человеку, который однажды ночью в качестве наказания за нежелание признавать его таковым снова и снова заносил биту, обмотанную колючей проволокой... Эта бита взмывала в воздух, резала яркий свет фар... Ниган наносил бесчисленное количество ударов, превращая головы друзей Карла — людей, ставших для него в этом новом уродливом мире настоящей семьёй — в ничто. Карл видел, как от них остаются лишь кровавые останки. Карл слышал рыдания и крики других членов группы, поставленных Ниганом на колени. Карл помнил каждую секунду той страшной ночи. 

И именно эта память сейчас поддерживала в груди ту самую ненависть, что и заставила Карла сегодня решиться на отчаянное безумство: забраться в один из грузовиков «спасителей» — так эти мерзавцы себя называли — загруженный отобранным у общины продовольствием, и отправиться в тайное место, где обитал Ниган. 

Карл знал, что живым ему не выбраться при любом раскладе. Он лишь надеялся, что, прежде чем умрёт, сможет наградить смертью и «короля». 

— Назад! Мне нужен Ниган! Только Ниган! Он убил моих друзей! Остальным нет нужды умирать!..

Прокричав это после череды выстрелов, Карл, стоя на краю кузова грузовика, судорожно смотрел в толпу «спасителей», отчаянно ища глазами одного единственного человека, которому предназначалась каждая пуля в подрагивающем громоздком оружии, что с трудом удерживали неокрепшие, ещё детские руки. 

— Чёрт возьми! — обладатель хрипловатого голоса и не думал прятаться. Неспешно вышагивая среди своих подчинённых, Ниган вообще вёл себя так, будто это вовсе не в его сторону сейчас направлено дуло автомата, — Парень! Ты ве-ли-ко-ле-пен! Выбрал этот большой ствол из-за крутого вида? Признаюсь, ты меня до жути напугал!..

Даже спустя годы Карл не так и мог ответить себе на вопрос: почему в ту секунду он промедлил? Что такого в словах, во взгляде и движениях Нигана заставило его усомниться, отвлечься? 

Шанс был упущен, ни одна пуля не достигла своей цели. А сам Карл в итоге оказался лежать на земле обезоруженным, к ужасу осознавая всю плачевность ситуации. Ведь Ниган славился тем, что не спускал подобные выходки ни своим людям, ни, тем более, своим врагам. И Карл мысленно уже был готов к всевозможным пыткам и наказаниям, которые Ниган мог обрушить как на него, так и на каждого близкого для Карла человека.

Поэтому в тот момент, лёжа на земле у ног «главного спасителя», Карл в полном недоумении смотрел на протянутую врагом руку: эта помощь казалась насквозь фальшивой.

Но время способно менять всё.

И вот эта самая помощь спустя несколько лет, спустя огромное количество самых разных событий, перевернувших весь мир Карла, стала не только самой настоящей, но и всегда такой привычной и своевременной. 

Карл и не заметил, как именно огромная группа выживших сократилась лишь до них с Ниганом. Двое против всего враждебно настроенного мира ходячих мертвецов и людей, превратившихся со временем в живых монстров. 

Были ли виной тому бесконечные потери близких или перемены в самом Карле — те самые, которые, как ему казалось, начали превращать в монстра и его самого, — но Ниган стал единственным, за кем хотелось следовать, единственным, кто, казалось, точно знает как нужно выживать. 

И спустя какое-то время Карл уже не представлял себе жизнь без помощи и поддержки этого человека, заменившего Карлу семью. Человека, ставшего для Карла целым миром, лишь ради которого был смысл продолжать ежедневную борьбу. 

Но вот однажды помощь Нигана стала для него роковой. Для них обоих. Полученные раны больше не позволяли двигаться дальше и с той же скоростью. А голод, жажда и отсутствие необходимых медикаментов вынуждали рисковать — сновать по уже давно обчищенным другими выжившими домам и магазинам. 

Словно изголодавшиеся дикие звери, они с Ниганом делали это до тех пор, пока как-то раз, найдя продовольственный склад, от радости не потеряли бдительность и оба не оказались в ловушке, в окружении мертвецов, с одной лишь единственной пулей, что была у Карла в револьвере. 

Карл не хотел умирать. Все эти годы раз за разом он отчаянно хватался за жизнь. Хотя и знал, что однажды это произойдёт и с ним — рано или поздно. Но прежде, при столкновении со смертельной опасностью, тяга к жизни перевешивала в Карле страх смерти. Но теперь его сердце колотилось в груди так быстро, словно знало, что его удары уже сочтены. 

Ведь сейчас Карл не собирался хвататься за жизнь, если это означало бросить раненого Нигана на растерзание мертвецам. 

Решение далось Карлу легко: он был готов пожертвовать возможностью спастись бегством или уйти из этого мира лёгким путём, вогнав пулю в себе висок — путём, который предпочёл бы каждый человек, загнанный в ловушку мёртвыми тварями.

Но решение было принято и Ниганом. Вот только, оказавшись быстрее, Карл успел выхватить револьвер, не дав сделать этого мужчине.

— Пацан... — сейчас хрипловатый голос казался ещё более родным, чем раньше. И Карлу с трудом удалось проглотить ком в горле от мысли, что этот голос он слышит в последний раз, — Я уже неоднократно говорил о том, насколько ты чертовски бесстрашный и крутой оторва, поэтому — завязывай. Просто отдай мне чёртов револьвер. И я обещаю, ты даже не заметишь, как этот дрянной мир наконец перестанет существовать, а ему на смену придёт покой.

Карл внутренне улыбнулся тому, как за эти годы изменился Ниган. Человек, думающий всегда только о себе, всегда готовый идти по головам, делая это в буквальном смысле... Теперь этот человек пытался отобрать револьвер, но лишь для того, чтобы обеспечить другому человеку... ему, Карлу, безболезненную смерть. 

Предложение было заманчивым. Ведь Карл едва сдерживал ужас от понимания, что скоро он будет разорван на куски приближающимися мертвецами.

При этом Карл пытался унять и подступающие от скорой разлуки слёзы — их Ниган видеть не должен. Слёзы «бесстрашного и чертовски крутого оторвы» не должны стать последним, что увидит этот человек. И осознание ради чего... ради кого он принял своё решение... это, наконец, помогло собраться с духом и нажать на курок. 

Слёзы были позже. 

Как и разрывающий изнутри нечеловеческий вой, полный боли — в миг, когда за пару секунд до собственной смерти и спустя несколько мгновений, после того, как пуля попала в цель, в здание ворвались люди, раздались выстрелы. Это было бесчисленное количество людей в форме. Военные, наконец, начали отстаивать мир у мертвецов, начали спасать его. 

Но вот только мир Карла был уже к чертям уничтожен. 

***

— Это твой отец?

— Нет, — Карл ответил не сразу. Казалось, ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы словно прийти в себя от прозвучавшего вопроса, по какой-то причине ставшего неким ударом, — Нет, этот человек... он заслужил свою смерть. 

Ниган действительно её заслужил. Только теперь по иной причине: не за убийство невинных людей, не за порабощение и притеснение выживших общин, не за убийство дорогих Карлу людей — больше нет. Спустя долгое время... время, за которое Карлу удалось узнать, понять, принять и простить этого человека... Ниган заслужил свою смерть: мгновенную смерть от пули, а не от разрывающих его на куски мертвецов — им Карл хотел оставить себя. 

Карл посмотрел на лежащее у его ног тело Нигана, затем — на прибывших военных и в очередной раз с трудом подавил клокочущий внутри крик боли, разрывающий грудную клетку. 

Хотелось упасть, колотить руками залитый кровью Нигана каменный пол и плакать, но вместо этого наружу невольно вырвался нервный смех: он это сделал — убил Нигана. 

Это был путь мести длиною в годы: где первые пули летели к цели, полные ненависти и желания спасти от Нигана своих близких, а последняя пуля... Она завершила это путешествие, словно поставив точку в бесконечных терзаниях Карла насчёт этого человека. Человека, который за годы, проведённые вместе, стал для Карла самым близким во всём этом чёртовом мире. 

Каким-то образом бывший предводитель «Спасителей» оказался заслуживающим спасения больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И Карлу оставалось только надеяться, что его самый первый и уже бывший смертельный враг наконец получил это спасение, что человек по имени Ниган наконец-то получил покой. 

Покой, о котором Карл Граймс в этом новом опустевшем, разрушенном до основания мире теперь мог только мечтать.


End file.
